User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA's Heaven vs The End of the World: My Final Stand...
In Grimsborough’s ocean... (Rook, Jasper, Cathy, and Grace are seen in the same positions they’re in at the time Jones evolved. Cathy, who is frozen trying to approach Grace, twitches her finger a bit. As she begins twitching her finger, her arm starts moving slightly and then parts of her body start moving. Now near breaking out of the time stop, Cathy takes a step and moves her eyes and head, now completely free from the effects of King Platinum: End of the World) Cathy: (confused) Huh? What happened here? Where was I? DING! Cathy: Oh right, I was in the ocean fighting ROZETTA until I was stabbed with a knife. Zoe got killed and I don’t know what happened to the others besides Grace and Jasper... God, I better go find them... (Cathy touches Grace, who is trapped in a ice block, and frees her, although she finds her still in the same position) Cathy: (moves Jasper’s arm and taps Grace’s cheek) Wow, these guys look like mannequins around here... But did I really stopped time when I was trying to recover or was it Jones? (Cathy simply shrugs and walks over the seawater, leaving a few footprints behind. She then sees Rook trying to go through the waters in a panicked state, making her chuckle a bit) Cathy: If I’d ever seen a crappy Jaws remake, I would imagine him that scared and overrated. (picks up Rook) Come on Rook and crew, we’re not done yet. (Cathy creates a pink platform and places Rook on it along with Jasper and Grace. Cathy then traverses through the waves to find Rupert and Rita, only to find them resting in the ocean dead, much to her grief) Cathy: (facepalming herself) Goddamn it... ROZETTA got to them first... I’ve already dealt with them dying once, but the second time is just like an ass-kicking. Our guys back here are still waiting for us in shore. We’re like a kilometer away from them. That’s strange... My time stop or Jones’ would’ve ended in 10 seconds, but somehow, I’m still talking in this stopped time. What’s going on in this world? (Cathy ponders in thought while sitting with her frozen friends. At shore, Alex’s hand begins to twitch, about to break free from the time stop) All across the world... (Jones and ROZETTA still continue their Stand fistfight as they move around the frozen world. The two try to perform sneak attacks on each other, only to be intercepted by their rival’s Stands and continue punching each other. The power of the punches eventually tears through the fabric of space and time, although ROZETTA and Jones do not notice it. The skin of ROZETTA’s hands starts cracking as she watches her Stand pummel King Platinum) ROZETTA: (thinking) King Platinum: End of the World is stronger than Eyes of Heaven... As much as I like to defeat Jones, I can’t bear to see myself trapped in this loop. (smirks) Whatever, I can just heal from these attacks and Jones will be too fatigued to continue, making my next move! (ROZETTA looks at her hands, confident that she will heal from them. However, a few moments later, ROZETTA’s hands suddenly crack more) ROZETTA: (thinking) WHAT?! MY HANDS ARE STILL CRACKING!!! THIS CAN’T BE POSSIBLE!!! (gritting her teeth) THAT STUBBORN IDIOT, HE MUST’VE BEEN HIDING SOMETHING TO DO THIS MUCH DAMAGE TO MY ARMS! HOW THE HELL IS HIS STAND STILL MOVING LIKE THIS?! Jones: ROZETTA... You’ve been thinking about something? ROZETTA: So you’ve known it, didn’t you? Familial bonds are just an annoyance to get around with... Jones: Your hands are bleeding and are not regenerating than expected. As you can know, King Platinum’s fists are infinitely powerful than it’s prime form. Your fists may have reached the speed of my punches, but it seems you have a limit on your power. Destructive Power: Infinite Jones: Every time your Stand evolves, it becomes more defensive to protect yourself so you can reach your true goal, whilst King Platinum: End of the World has become more offensive from all of your blabbering bullsh*t! ROZETTA: Oh please, do you think I’m going to let my guard down continuing this battle? Eyes of Heaven doesn’t always require its trusty steed to go around with you. (Jones turns around to see a white streak of light passes by. The streak is revealed to be Eyes of Heaven’s chariot and horse, now moving independently from the Stand. Jones stops fighting with ROZETTA for a moment and immediately gives chase to the chariot) Jones: My speed catches up with that chariot. Just a few punches, and ROZETTA’s legs will be broken for sure! King Platinum: (punches the chariot) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Speed: Infinite (King Platinum knocks the chariot and horse away, but Eyes of Heaven appears right next to King Platinum and pierces through his body with light, doing the same to Jones) Jones: AAAAHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?! ROZETTA: THAT CHARIOT WAS ONLY A RED HERRING FOR ME TO ATTACK YOU WITH! EYES OF HEAVEN’S UNLIMITED SPEED CAN BE POSSIBLE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO IT!!! MY POWER GROWS FARTHER FROM YOU!!! (As Jones is briefly incapacitated by the light, Eyes of Heaven brutally beats down the hero and King Platinum with its fists. ROZETTA has Jones briefly fly into a bunch of asteroids, crashing him into them while Eyes of Heaven continues its onslaught of attacks) Jones: SHOOTING STAR!!!!! (King Platinum fires his arm and fingers at ROZETTA very far to her face, delivering a blow to her chest) Range: A ROZETTA: (regenerating) ENOUGH! I DON’T EVEN NEED TO GET CLOSER TO SCRAPE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!! (Eyes of Heaven continuously assaults Jones while King Platinum tries to take all of the punishment for him. King Platinum tries to attack Eyes of Heaven, but his attack only obliterate several asteroids flying very fast than usual. Eyes of Heaven appears near Jones and punches him again, sending him flying very far from ROZETTA) Jones: Bastard... She isn’t giving up! Now ROZETTA is going to murder me along with the whole world!!! I don’t get it, I have a lot of power from these souls around me, but what is making ROZETTA keeping up with me with her ever-growing power? Eyes of Heaven: (pummeling Jones) WRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!! (Eyes of Heaven blows Jones away further throughout space as he suffers every devastating blow directed to him) Durability: A Jones: I’ve gotta find a weakness on this Stand. What is making me feel like I’m not winning this battle? (In Jones’ view, Eyes of Heaven throws a seemingly slow punch at him. Jones examines the fist of his enemy’s Stand and sees light emitting out of it. Now with the fist nearing his nose, Jones has King Platinum grab the fist, but not before shattering every bone in it with King Platinum’s other fist) Jones: You are faster than the world, but can you think faster? King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA!!! Precision: A (King Platinum shatters the fist, with ROZETTA suffering the same damage to her hand) ROZETTA: Just like last time, but I have the upper hand! YOUR JOURNEY IS FINISHED JONES!!! THIS BATTLE HAS REACHED OVER MY LIMITS!!! (ROZETTA flies to Jones, who pushes Eyes of Heaven out of the way to confront ROZETTA once more) Jones: I knew... the reason for this weakness isn’t actually a weakness, it’s a concept of how me and ROZETTA have the same type of Stand, which blocks my way of getting my friends to help me! It’s like sharing one’s interests with a food, sport, or hobby, so you have no way of breaking the spell... you eat a donut, and your friend eats a donut, but there wouldn’t be any difference if this continues. ROZETTA’s growing power is what keeps me in this state unless I can find a way to unlock more abilities far from my Stand... Fine, ROZETTA, we still have one more score to settle... (Jones openly confronts ROZETTA and has part of his face turn to King Platinum) NAME: Eyes of Heaven: All from the World, USER: ROZETTA: Ascended to Heaven; Destructive Power: A, Speed: ∞, Range: ∞, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: B On Earth... (Alex’s hand and arm starts moving along with his legs. As he begins to break free from the frozen world, Alex’s hands start pushing out of the frozen state they’re in until he finally breaks free. Seeing the whole world now turned into colors of dark blue and red, Alex looks at his frozen friends in confusion) Alex: Gloria? Nathan? Amir? Martine? Ramirez? Gabriel? What happened to you, guys? (waves his hand at Gloria’s face) What is going on? It looks like Jones has stopped time for so long... Good thing my mutant abilities allowed me to breathe freely, but everything seems so strange... Why is time stop still persisting despite ROZETTA having the ability to accelerate time? Cathy: I can help you with that. Alex: (turns to the sea) Cathy? (Out of nowhere, a giant pink bridge appears. A pink radiant shadow with some strange constructs approaches a surprised Alex. The shadow reveals herself as Cathy, who is carrying her surviving friends with platforms) Alex: Rook, Jasper, and Grace? What happened to them, and where’s Rupert, Zoe, Rita, and Jones? Cathy: The former: they’re okay like the ones on shore. But the latter: All except Jones are gone. Alex: (in disbelief) Again? But you guys are going off easily! Was there a mistake? Cathy: (sadly) ROZETTA’s Eyes of Heaven is too fast for us to handle. That’s the mistake. There was no way for us to attack her. As for Jones, I know neither where he nor ROZETTA went. Everything turned red. Alex: Really? Mine’s blue and we’re all standing here waiting for the fight to finish. Cathy: (placing her teammates on shore) If it we’re finished, ROZETTA would’ve won. Although we’re still here, I don’t think we can last long if she comes back. Is Droney alright? Alex: (disappointed) No... it looks like he had gone stale from the acceleration. But don’t worry about that, I’ll try to use any materials around us to fix him up in no time. Cathy: (breathes slightly) Alright, what time is it? (A screen appears near Cathy and shows four question marks, puzzling her) Cathy: Well, that’s strange. Though I had better sights of craziness when I was six... Autumn, 1996 (A six-year-old Cathy is seen looking at the leaves falling through the window) Rum, rum, rum.... CLICK! (Cathy looks at sees her father entering the house, much to her happiness) Young Cathy: (cheerful and running to her dad) Daddy! Cathy’s Dad: Hey there, sweetie pie! (Cathy and her father hug before letting go) Young Cathy: Daddy, I made you a good PB&J sandwich! You like one? Cathy’s Dad: Thanks, Cat, but I’ll be with you later. Daddy’s gotta sign some stuff from ol’ GU. (As the father leaves, Cathy goes to the TV and turns it on before going to the couch. As she begins watching a cartoon, rumbling sounds can be heard, puzzling Cathy for a bit. As the rumbling sounds get louder, Cathy becomes slightly disturbed of what’s going on up here) (Inside a room, father is seen angry with an intruder wearing a red beret, black shirt, green cameo pants, black boots, and gray knives holstered on his back) Cathy’s Dad: Krauser, I haven’t been sleeping properly for 5 nights ever since you made a scene on me! Krauser: Are you trying to lecture me, Walter? This ain’t the first time you had to be such a screw-up! Walter: What are you talking about? I’m trying to help you out with a formula, but you didn’t listen! Krauser: The damn cops owed me $500 bucks for a man’s bone! $500 bucks! For the last time, give me the damn money! (Walter, irritated of the stranger, draws a gun to his head and puts the safety off) Walter: (clenching his teeth) Get the f*ck out of my house. Krauser: Oh, really? A gun to my head? (sarcastic) Help me god and thank you for being a satisfied customer! (draws his knife to Walter’s neck, pissed) You know, Walt, I’ve seen people trying to piss me off have their little necks turn red, and I ain’t scared to show it. Be a good big bro and try not to go sh*tting on me the next time we meet. (Cathy opens the door and sees her father and uncle in threatening positions) Cathy: Dad? Uncle K? What are you doing? (The two stare at Cathy in surprise and shock, not expecting her to appear at this time. Walter and Krauser immediately put away their weapons and go red in embarrassment) Walter: Cathy, we need a talk... Today... Cathy: Took me about five years to use a gun properly. You know, dad and uncle aren’t really bad at all. Alex: (chuckles) I admit, your uncle’s cool with guns, but it doesn’t beat my uncle when we to get to ride and sing good notes. (Cathy smiles for a bit before turning back to her serious look. She moves Rook’s limbs, body, and his lips, but doesn’t get a response from him) Cathy: He’s still frozen... Guess I have to do some drastic... (Rook suddenly moves out of his frozen state, seeing Cathy and Alex unfrozen and moving and his other friends frozen) Rook: Cathy? Alex? You guys are okay. Alex: It’s good to have you back, Jeffrey. Don’t worry, we know a way. (Rook looks around to see his frozen friends) Rook: No, I’ve just found out where Jones and ROZETTA are. (In space, Jones and ROZETTA are now seen going to a nearby glowing star. Being frozen, the two are able to safely fight over it without any repercussions. However, ROZETTA’s time acceleration causes the star to quickly die out until it explodes, forcing the two to get away from it while having their Stands fight. Seeing another planet nearby, ROZETTA smirks and quickly pummels Jones in infinite speeds) ROZETTA: USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!!! YOUR POWERS ARE NOTHING EQUIVALENT TO MINE!!! NOW DIE!!!!! (ROZETTA sends Jones into the purple planet before slamming him down very hard. She then pummels him down with Eyes of Heaven’s fists until she stops, surprised of what she sees: a metallic decoy with a few dents on the head and body) ROZETTA: (picking up the decoy’s head) This is a fake... The real Jones wouldn’t be that breakable enough to be dented. He is tricking me, and he already knew he’s will be pushed down into this planet. We may have the same type of Stand, but the Meteor Gear is now a catalyst to my Eyes of Heaven! (ROZETTA sees Jones moving away at an infinite speed, making her smirk. She begins to follow Jones in a abandoned city dashing in the speed of light. Jones is seen on the side of a cylindrical building hiding from ROZETTA. ROZETTA suddenly appears, ready to attack Jones, and throws Berzelium knives at him. Jones grunts and rips off part of a building he’s holding on to and has King Platinum throw it ROZETTA. ROZETTA notices the attack and begins to destroy the building part until King Platinum’s fist comes out of it, sending ROZETTA flying. Jones then throws another punch at ROZETTA, but Eyes of Heaven intercepts the attack and dashes at him, throwing the cop around to space again. In the ocean, Rook, Cathy, and Alex see two sparks flying around, “bumping” at each other) Rook: Yep, that’s them... (As the two Stand Users continuously clash with each other in space, the power of their Stand’s punches become immense enough to build up energy unstable enough to rip open a giant hole in space. Eventually, the giant hole becomes an opening for a void that both Jones and ROZETTA enter, too focused on defeating the other. Seeing himself and ROZETTA inside an unknown dimension, Jones pushes ROZETTA to various unknown objects and tries to pummel her with his Stand again, but ROZETTA begins emitting a flash of light that blinds Jones before being seen in a superior position) ROZETTA: Eyes of Heaven: ALL FROM THE WORLD!!! (Time stops as ROZETTA assaults Jones with Eyes of Heaven) ROZETTA: 5 seconds have passed, but what are you going to do now Jones?! I HAVE YOU IN A WEAK SPOT!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! (Glaring at ROZETTA, Jones moves in stopped time and has King Platinum briefly fight ROZETTA at 9 seconds before trying to aim for her head, but ROZETTA slams down King Platinum and brutally tortures Jones by punching every bone and muscle in his body. This is when Jones finally reaches his time limit, now freezing at 24 seconds) ROZETTA: FOR 10 YEARS, I HAVE BEEN SPITED AND DISMISSED BY MY OWN MOTHER THAT IS NEVER TRULY MINES TO START WITH!!! NOW, I HAVE FELT EVER MORE POWERFUL WITH MY TIME STOP, JONES!!! 28 SECONDS! THIS IS WHAT I’VE BEEN EXPECTING! HOW COULD ANYONE LIKE YOU BE ABLE TO SURPASS MY WORLD?!?! 30 SECONDS!!! THIS IS MY NEW RECORD!!! IT IS TIME TO END THIS!!! (Eyes of Heaven sadistically smiles and pummels Jones as time resumes) ROZETTA: WWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (Eyes of Heaven throws a powerful punch at Jones, sending him falling back from the void and to Earth. He then crashes into Grimsborough’s bridge, now dusty from the time acceleration. ROZETTA arrives back to Earth dashing at random directions towards Jones) ROZETTA: And now, time to administer the killing blow! 30 more seconds: that’s all I need to finish you off!!!! Time for my final dance with time: EYES OF HEAVEN: ALL FROM THE WORLD!!! (Time stops once more. ROZETTA lands down and chuckles upon seeing Jones, her mouth still smirking as usual. She then flies upwards, leaving a frozen Jones to wonder where she went. Cathy, Alex, and Rook are seen dashing through a rainbow-like area while dragging their frozen friends) Cathy: Come on! Jones has to be here! I know it! Alex: The travel’s gonna take 10 more seconds, Rook! Don’t worry! Rook: (dragging his friends) And I better hope these guys are going to make it! Cathy: Trust me! They will! ROZETTA: One second... (Jones panics in horror) ROZETTA: Two seconds... Three seconds... Four seconds... Five seconds... (As ROZETTA continues counting, Jones takes some time to gather his thoughts around) Jones: (thinking) Where the hell is ROZETTA? It doesn’t matter now... Whatever some crazy-ass plan she is doing, I still have a maximum of 15 seconds to take down ROZETTA before she is a step ahead of me! You know what? I’m sick of what bullsh*t she and Daniels has done to me ever since the meteorite crashed! That goddamn neohuman... When I ever see her smug face again, I swear that I’m gonna bash her face in and beat her to the ground!!! ROZETTA: 10 seconds.... Jones: (thinking) Bring it on, ROZETTA! (A giant shadow covers Jones, and much to his shock, he sees ROZETTA coming down with a giant yellow road roller) ROZETTA: ROAD ROLLER DAAAAAA!!!!!! SLAM!!! (Jones barely blocks the road roller with King Platinum’s arms. Now with more anger fueling in his eyes, Jones has King Platinum start pummeling the road roller as he angrily struggles) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! ROZETTA: IT’S TOO LATE! TIME TO DIE!!!! ROZETTA and Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! ROZETTA and Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!! King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! ROZETTA: FIFTEEN SECONDS!!! WWWWRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!!! (ROZETTA furiously slams the road roller down to Jones, who makes a last-ditch attempt to stop the road roller with King Platinum’s fist...) Jones: ORAAA!!!!! (...only for the attempt to go in vain as the road roller now explodes from the power of King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven’s punches, seemingly killing both of the Stand users. However, ROZETTA jumps away from the explosion and lands on the ground seconds later, victorious of Jones’ defeat) ROZETTA: (astonished) 21 seconds... I did it.... (The trio moving in the stopped time appears in a rainbow-like flash along with their frozen friends in a hill far from the bridge. Much to their shock, they see ROZETTA, seen as a blue light, standing near a stopped explosion emotionlessly. She then chuckles, now knowing that her enemy is good as dead) ROZETTA: For 16 months, the Grimsborough Police Department has been nothing but mere nuisances besides him... but now, David Jones’ King Platinum has been defeated by Eyes of Heaven, now ascended from the world... I am now the only one left... hehehehehe... (Cathy, Alex, and Rook gasp in horror of ROZETTA’s victory) ROZETTA: I am immortal... I am everlasting... He he he he he he he... (Eyes of Heaven appears, feeling superior of its power) ROZETTA: STAND POWER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ALL OF THIS PROVES THAT NO ONE ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET IS STRONGER THAN ME! YOU LOATHSOME HUMANS, I SHALL RULE ALL OF YOUR PATHETIC SPECIES AND THIS UNIVERSE UNTIL THE END OF TIME! NOW BOW BEFORE MY WISDOM AND POWER!!! 31 SECONDS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ALRIGHT, NOW THAT I’VE DEFEATED JONES, I WILL INSPECT HIS LIFELESS BODY AND DRAIN HIM OF HIS BLOOD, THAT IS IF HE HAS ANYTHING LEFT TO SAVOR!!! (The trio looks at ROZETTA in sheer horror, unable to do anything but look at her being superior. ROZETTA tries to move her legs, but something is making her unable to move) ROZETTA: (grunts) This... this can’t be. My body’s slowing down! Wha... What’s happening to me?! (ROZETTA tries to move her body, but the same happens to it just like her legs. Just then, her body begins to stop, much to her horror) ROZETTA: (slightly fearful) No, it’s not that I’m slowing down! I CAN’T MOVE! MY BODY CAN’T MOVE AT ALL! I DON’T GET IT... IMPOSSIBLE, BUT DAVID JONES WAS DEAD! HOW AM I FROZEN?! Jones: Hey ROZETTA... (Jones, burning with platinum purple aura, surprisingly appears behind ROZETTA, much to her and the trio’s shock) Jones: It’s been 31 seconds, or as if it’s your limit... ROZETTA: WHAT?! Jones: King Platinum knew better when to protect me from my attack earlier... you just had to go ahead and accelerate your own time stop to 30 seconds. Good grief... (As Jones speaks, a flashback of Jones is seen briefly escaping the road roller at infinite speeds. He then appears behind ROZETTA, victoriously ranting of his false demise. At the end of the flashback, King Platinum punches ROZETTA into making her turn to a glaring Jones) Jones: Well here’s the thing, (points to ROZETTA) now that I have you stuck here, destroying you will only take a second!!! ROZETTA: (furious) GRRRRR... DAVID JONES!!!!! NAME: King Platinum: End of the World, USER: David Jones; Destructive Power: ∞, Speed: ∞, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: ? (Jones approaches ROZETTA, who still cannot believe that her arch-enemy has now taken the controls) ROZETTA: (furious) THIS IS MADNESS... YOU CAN FULLY STOP TIME? CURSE YOU, ALL OF THIS WAS A RUSE SO YOU CAN WASTE MY 30 SECONDS, WASN’T IT YOU BASTARD?! Jones: Tell me, ROZETTA. How does it feel like to be trapped in this state in the hands of your arch-enemy? Take one memorable scene from Jaws and have a look, where a woman desperately swims back to shore trying to call for help... (Jones’ voice grows intimidating as he closes in to ROZETTA, who looks in anger and pain. He then grabs ROZETTA’s carotid artery, slowly ripping it out as she helplessly grumbles in pain. Jones snaps ROZETTA’s artery in half and releases her blood, making her scream in anger trying to reach Jones before being stopped once again) Jones: As she cries for help losing sight of everyone, she is suddenly snatched into the water and pulled back down! (grabs ROZETTA’s shoulder) All that remains was nothing... (tastes ROZETTA’s blood, making her feel more intimidated) ...but a puddle of soaking crimson blood in the sea... (King Platinum appears charging a kick) King Platinum: ORA!!! (King Platinum delivers a powerful kick to ROZETTA’s legs, injuring her further and making her grunt in pain) Jones: I have no sympathy for beating the sh*t out of you, ROZETTA. Time will now resume... (Time resumes, with ROZETTA now falling to the ground with her damaged legs and artery, defeated and nearly losing consciousness from blood loss. Rook, Alex, and Cathy silently watch the scene, anticipating something to happen while the rest of their friends are in a pile complaining in confusion and anger) (Jones confronts the now-injured ROZETTA, giving her an stoic scowl as he approaches her. ROZETTA angrily pants, extremely anxious and feeling humiliated of her defeat) Jones: (mocking) How many seconds would it take for your legs to heal? Three seconds? Four seconds? Maybe that carotid of yours won’t last for long, but seeing how you superbeings survive to get this far, you may croak a little longer than your green-haired kind. I have no kindness for your sorry divine ass at the start... I may beat you down and blow your brains out, but that would be a pretty bad taste for my mouth. (ROZETTA’s damaged legs twitch, unable to do anything to recover from the damage) Jones: King Platinum can destroy anything in its path... once you get up, he will demolish your psychotic mind back to the stars where you came from. Like one spaghetti western film, the hero would say, “Draw”. Now get up, ROZETTA. Let me see you draw your card... (ROZETTA groans in agony and then anger, insulted by Jones’ words) ROZETTA: (fuming with hatred) You insignificant mutt... how dare you mock me like that?! Though I wouldn’t be surprised, you would use this opportunity to make a human declaration. (smirks and chuckles in spite) You think like a true mortal: cursed with a fleeting life destined for obscurity. A bad taste in your mouth, you say? What, are you afraid you’ll regret killing me? That reasoning is as pathetic as the ratsh*t of your species! Your foolish honor will be your demise! (ROZETTA begins to get up, still smirking while still furious on the inside) ROZETTA: Hehehehehe... That is when you and I differ! My vision is clear and my mind is focused on a single goal: I wanted to achieve more than Heaven; Nothing more, nothing less! It’s the only thing that will bring me fulfillment! But how I’d go about doing that... ROZETTA: ...DOESN’T MATTER IN THE SLIGHTEST!!! (ROZETTA shoots out blood from her leg to blind Jones) ROZETTA: THERE! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR EYES?!?! I WIN! DIE!!! (For the final time, ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven to deliver a kick at her archenemy. Jones blindly retaliates with King Platinum by going for Eyes of Heaven’s legs with his fist) King Platinum: ORAAA!!!! (King Platinum punches Eyes of Heaven’s leg, putting everything to a stop. As Jones opens his eyes, King Platinum’s fist cracks and bleeds from the combined force of the Stands, startling him while ROZETTA smirks in glee. However, Eyes of Heaven’s leg cracks more, amplifying the permanent damage from ROZETTA’s legs, much to her shock. As Jones glares harder at ROZETTA, King Platinum pummels and destroys Eyes of Heaven’s leg, sending more of the damage to ROZETTA and slowly destroying her body) ROZETTA: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HEELLLLLL!!!!! (Seeing Eyes of Heaven’s chariot fly at him, Jones stops time once more and glances at ROZETTA) Jones: King Platinum: End of the World... (Jones has King Platinum pummel the chariot and horse into pieces, obliterating it. He sees the damaged ROZETTA one more time and has King Platinum’s fists near her Meteor Gear) Sono Chi No Kioku... (Time resumes, with King Platinum now pummeling the Meteor Gear on ROZETTA’s chest while she cracks more) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! (King Platinum destroys the Meteor Gear, which splits ROZETTA in half, sending red energy out of her body as her Stand begins to die) ROZETTA: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!! I AM ROZETTA!!! I AM ROZETTTTAAAAAA!!!!!! (ROZETTA starts to crack more until she ultimately explodes into flames and blood, climatically killing her. With her death along the Stand’s destruction, the last of Eyes of Heaven, crumbling pieces of it screaming in anger and mercy, disintegrates into blue flames while its power begins to disappear, returning back to the time ROZETTA evolved her Stand, “6:00 PM”, even returning the bridge back to its original state and reversing other events and deaths around the world, much to the shock and bewilderment of various people. Blue flames appear on ROZETTA’s now-destroyed body, or what’s left of her, as a heavily injured Jones stoically looks at his dead archenemy one more time) Jones: Except that you will be nothing but dust... There is only one reason why you lost, ROZETTA. One simple reason: you pissed me off... (turns to his friends, who are walking to him in a pink path, and looks up to the sky in relief) My friends, thank you for helping me out one last time... ROZETTA... Eyes of Heaven: All from the World (天国の目：世界のすべて) ——————Utterly defeated... Dead. (Jones falls down, now exhausted from destroying ROZETTA. Looking at an engagement ring he was going to give to Zoe fall to his side, Jones grabs it with his left damaged and bloody hand and sheds a tear while he sees images of his deceased colleagues in the sky) Jones: Thank you, my sakura. I hope we meet again. Let death bring us back... (Jones closes his eyes while his friends surround him, filled with concern and happiness for his courage. Rook lifts up Jones, feeling hopeful of the future without ROZETTA’s influence) 10 minutes later... (Jones wakes up to see himself in a ambulance stretcher, being looked on by Rook and Diane) Diane: Jones... Jones: Huh? Diane? (gets up) What happened? Diane: Jones... Rook told me what happened, (smiles) and I’m proud of you. Jones: (in disbelief) Diane? But.. you’re dead. How could you... Rook: You brought her back, Jones. And our crew too. After you defeated ROZETTA, the trouble caused by Eyes of Heaven turned back to normal, although some of us may be a bit traumatized with everything going on... (Jones, feeling confident in himself, opens the ambulance door to find himself in a park with several smiling faces, including his team. Looking at one guy clapping for him, several people begin clapping for him while soldiers start saluting in gratefulness) Rita: You’ve did a damn good job, Jones. Seeing how you lay that rabbit punch on ROZETTA was enough for us to revel! Rupert: Now that’s gonna be my cup of tea! (holding a cup of tea) Figuratively and literally. Gloria: (pats Jones) Excellent job, Jones. I always knew we’re going to beat ROZETTA in her own game! Jones: Well that’s great, you guys. But how did you got the whole thing about me? Cathy: (tapping her head) Gotta get about 15 eons of fame if you have a recording of something special! Nathan: Seeing that crazy woman’s brains splatter was almost like I’m seeing a rated M action film. (As people cheer for Jones, he appeases them for a bit and stares at his friends) Jones: Well, sorry that you guys didn’t got the fame you deserved. Grace: Really? We’ve gotten tons of fame from these guys here when they’re told about the ROZETTA business! Alex: All thanks to my beautiful smart pink wife. (holding a box of champagne gummies) That’s for the wine from our first date.. Cathy: Aww... You don’t have to, (blushes) but you’re sweet, hun. Well, I wouldn’t be going to work for a while since my baby’s growing fast. Amir: Yep, this can happen when you take multiple shots of neohuman blood. Zoe: Oh, David! (Zoe and Jones embrace each other, content of seeing each other again. After kissing, Jones lets go and goes out of the ambulance to meet a reporter) Reporter: Inspector David Jones, now that you’ve defeated the greatest threat known as ROZETTA, what are you going to do now? Jones: Well, (summons King Platinum) we’ve done a lot to reverse the damage ROZETTA’s done, so I’m going to undo all of the damage she, Ad Astra, the neohumans, and Denise has done. Reporter: I see... but what is that floating ghost near you? Jones: Trust me, you don’t wanna know. (Jones leaves the park while a bunch of his friends and followers follow him) In a cemetery... (Jones is seen near a cemetery with a confused crowd watching him from afar. His friends are also confused of what’s he gonna do) Rook: Jones, is it necessary for you to go to a cemetery at this time of day? Jones: Just watch my magic, Rook. You’ll see. (King Platinum appears and punches the ground) King Platinum: ORA! (When King Platinum punches the ground, a bright light radiates all over the cemetery. Eventually, a bunch of yellow souls are released from their graves as King Platinum has his fist planted on the ground. As the crowd gasps in awe, the souls flutter down to reveal the people who were killed by Denise, ROZETTA’s Ad Astra, DreamLife, and other evil schemes plotted by them, now revived and recovered prior to their deaths. Looking at the people revived by Jones, Samuel smiles to Jones, but then frowns. Jake Hayes, Mia Loukas, Martha Price, Wendy Stokes, Kevin Charles, Meera Kat, the homeless people killed by DreamLife including Trey Warner, Jon Benson, Ryan Min, Gus McGuff, Christy Cole, many victims of the neohumans, and ROZETTA’s victims awaken from their long-lasting slumber. Jones then collapses with one knee in the ground, drained of his energy from using his power. As the platinum-purple aura disappears around Jones, Samuel comforts him) Samuel: Jones. Do you think I will ever meet my wife again? Jones: Sure you will, Sam. Although she’s in the skies, she will look for you... (Jordan comes by with Andy on his hand) Jordan: Davey, my little bro... (Jones turns to his brother) Jordan: I gotta thank you for helping me out there. You know, you always call me “JoJo” ‘cause you always look up to me. So did my boy here and loving wife... That ghost thing you got here’s pretty cool if you ask me. Jones: Don’t mention it, bro. I’m not the only one with superpowers here. Jordan: (to Andy) Son, call mom; she wants to see your uncle. Guess grandpa will be proud, “JoJo”. On his 101st birthday! (Jones and Jordan share a laugh while Jordan’s wife walks up the hill to see her family) (Harper comes by sits with Nathan on a bench) Nathan: (smiles) Hey, Harper. Harper: (smiles) Nate, you’re back... Nathan: I always am... just like the wind on a cool summer day. Say, are we still friends? Harper: Why wouldn’t we? (Harper and Nathan hug each other. Cathy, Alex, Gabriel, and Sofia share a laugh with each other while Rook is aside Jones, gazing at the setting sun) Rook: And everything is in harmony again. Without any dangers to come by, a new chapter awaits us, Jones. Gabriel: No more ROZETTA, but we now returned what we’ve lost in this war... (Several souls pass on, now satisfied and grateful of Jones’ deeds. Carter, now wearing a space camp uniform, embraces his resurrected father, who smiles at his son, while Gloria smiles at him. Parents, siblings, friends, and lovers counsel their resurrected loved ones and partners) Jones: (smiling) Farewell, my friends. It’s time... to go home... (Jones happily leaves the cemetery with his friends, including Nathan, Zoe, Carter, and Jake, as the sun begins to set. Jones holds up looks at his old picture of Rook and company back in 2013, reminiscing the adventures he and Rook have been in. Putting the photo back in his jacket, Jones turns to the city to smile while the camera focuses on Grimsborough itself including the team. With Daniels and ROZETTA finally defeated, this long battle has finally ended...) Criminal Case: The Conspiracy Crusaders Category:Blog posts